


come undone

by bail



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Ziall Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes making Zayn come undone. It makes him feel slightly light-headed and powerful at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come undone

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not real. The boys belong to themselves. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** Originally posted [here](http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/4195.html?thread=41059#t41059) at the [Ziall ficathon](http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/4195.html). Thanks to [heyhoolou](http://heyhoolou.livejournal.com) for the look over. The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/9666.html) over at livejournal.

"Niall, please," whispers Zayn, voice hoarse and broken. Niall loves when Zayn gets like this; when Zayn sounds all needy and hot. Because Niall's making him hot. Niall's the one making Zayn come undone and it's such a rush that Niall momentarily feels light-headed. And powerful.

Niall leans in and licks across Zayn's lips, forcing him to open his mouth so he can get a proper taste of him. Zayn groans, loudly, and allows Niall access. They both know where this is headed. Zayn's usually the one in the control, but every now and then Niall likes to take over and show Zayn what he can do.

"Please, Nialler," whispers Zayn again, breaking the silence. Niall can faintly hear Liam turning up the volume of the telly next door and wonders if Liam can hear them. He wants Liam to hear them. In fact, he wants everyone to hear how he's making Zayn come apart at the seams.

"Yeah," he says quietly, smirking. "The bed, Zayn. Get on the bed."

Zayn moves quickly, discarding the rest of his clothes. Niall waits until Zayn's on the bed, knees apart enough for Niall to sink to the floor and crawl between them. Zayn's knees touches Niall's shoulders, and when he looks up, Zayn squeezes his legs together, briefly holding Niall still before relaxing again. The first time Zayn did this, Niall thought he was doing something wrong. But now he knows that it's Zayn's way of telling him what he wants; what he _needs_.

"I've got you, love," says Niall, coyly, and places his hands on Zayn's thighs. Zayn reaches down and runs his fingers through Niall's hair, tugging at the ends and then pulling him closer. Niall licks his lips, making them properly wet before opening his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at the tip.

First time he gave Zayn a blowjob it was messy and Niall had choked nearly three times before he’d given up and used his hands instead. To make matters worse, his throat had hurt a bit the next day, which had made Zayn even more so careful of everything he was doing and what he was saying around Niall. But he's gotten better now, and he knows Zayn's cock and knows what Zayn likes.

He opens wide and takes a bit of Zayn in, twirling his tongue around the head and tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue. Zayn's legs spread further and Niall shuffles closer, smiling as he takes more of Zayn in his mouth. He places his one hand on Zayn’s hip to keep him still, fingers curling around the hipbone in a firm hold. He places the other hand at the base of the cock and uses his fingers to gently squeeze, squeeze, _squeeze_ as he licks the head. Zayn tries to buck, the sound of a desperate whine filling the room, and Niall lets his fingers trail down, touching first the left then the right testicle, rolling them in his hands, teasing the sensitive skin as he bops his head up and down.

"Like that, yeah," murmurs Zayn, "so good, so good. Oh fuck, Nialler." 

Niall flushes red, pleased. So very pleased. Niall's pretty sure he could do this for hours if Zayn allowed him. 

"I want," says Zayn, and Niall knows what he wants. He breathes deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring as he goes down, Zayn's cock hitting the back of his throat. He holds still, swallows twice and lets go again, taking in a huge breath when Zayn's cock pops out of his mouth. He licks around the head, sucks it in and uses his tongue to tease the slit as he curls his hands around the base of the cock and rubs up and down.

"Again," says Zayn, fingers tightening in Niall's hair as he pulls Niall down again. Niall is only happen to obey, loves it when Zayn makes him take it all the way in, and he lets go of Zayn’s cock and slides his hands onto his thighs instead. It's a system they have. Zayn can fuck Niall's mouth as much as he wants and as deep as he wants (Niall probably wants this as much as Zayn does, to be honest), but when Niall digs his nails into the skin of Zayn's thighs, it's because he needs air.

"Take it, babe," says Zayn, and Niall does, happily so.

Zayn comes hard, head nudging against the back of Niall's tongue as warm spurts of come hits the back of his throat. Zayn's fingers relax and Niall smiles as he pulls off.

"Fuck," says Zayn, and if Niall's throat wasn't sore, he'd agree. Instead he just nods one-two-three times, pleased, before he goes down to lick Zayn clean. Zayn falls back on the bed, hips jutting up into the air due to the angle, and Niall leans against Zayn's leg. Niall's hard, so hard, but he's not quite at the point where he needs to come. Not yet.

He turns his head and kisses the inside of Zayn's thigh, making Zayn shiver and Zayn's cock twitch. He eyes it, smirking, and then leans in again as he gets back up on his knees. Zayn shudders but doesn't tell Niall no when Niall leans in to lick around the head, hands curling hotly against the warm, pulsing flesh as he takes Zayn into his mouth again.

"Niall _er_ ," says Zayn, voice broken. Something coils hot in the pit of Niall’s stomach at the sound, and he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks as he takes in a bit more. It doesn't take long for Zayn to come the second time.

However, it's not until Zayn's come the third time that he says, "No more, pet. Come up here, let me take care of you now," that Niall lets go of Zayn's cock and crawls up, pushing his pants down as he goes. The pants gets stuck just below his bum, and Zayn's delicate, gentle fingers help push them further down before curling around Niall's cock. It doesn't take much; just a couple of pulls and a twist of the wrist and Niall's coming all over Zayn and himself. Zayn kisses him, deeply, before placing sweet kisses on Niall's flushed cheeks, whispering, "So bloody gorgeous."

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** _niall's favorite thing to do is spend hours sucking zayn's dick. bonus points for overstimulation._


End file.
